War
by Metal Reward
Summary: Baki Defeats Ali Jr...Yujiro admits that Baki is ready to face him in battle...almost. Baki has one year to discover the one thing he lacks that Yujiro has...
1. One last challenge

I do **NOT **own Baki the Grappler, or anything related to this awsome anime.

Story insipired by the stong : Indestructable by Disturbed

Requested by : Dune7

* * *

Baki Hanma watches as Ali senior has Ali Jr. taken from the ring, Yujiro Hanma smiles at Baki's willingness to end life. Baki turns to his father, the King and makes a fateful decision.

MitsunariTokugawa, the tournament runner and owner of the underground arena watches as Baki Hanma, the strongest and youngest fighter his arena had ever seen, challenges his beast of a father, Yujiro Hanma. "I challenge you, Father. It will be my last fight in in the underground arena."

Yujiro's face was emotionless, then it showed a hint of a smile, then a grin. Yujiro's lips then curved into a sinister grin followed by outrageous laughter. "Bwahahahahaha!!!" Yujiro's smile amuses Baki, but he hides the hatred in his heart through the sly grin. "Baki...my son, Wild fang...you have become my equal...almost."

Yujiro turns away from his son, leaving Baki with a look of confusion. "Wait! What do you mean? I have beaten the Dark Arrow in brute strength, I have gained your notion for killing...what more do i need to gain to fight you on a even battleground!!?"

The Ogre stops and turns his head, slightly looking at Baki, "Review. Go back and fight everyone you have...and everyone you didn't...If you truly are ment to fight me...you will find the last of the puzzle...I'll give you one more year."

Baki watches as his father walks out of the arena and out of his life for a year...

"Baki Hanma..."

Baki turned around and saw a figure exit the shadows, it was the form of the only man he had ever seen stand toe to toe with his father and lived.

"Kaku Kaioh..."

Baki suddenly began to laugh, and it startled everyone, even Kaku, it sounded a lot like his fathers. "So Kaku, what is it that you are doing here?" Baki smiled and walked over to the small frail looking man sitting in his wheel chair.

Kaku smiled and removed his sunglasses showing off his aged face. "Baki...I take it that you are looking to become the _new _king?" Baki nods, this brings a smile to Kaku's face. "Well...I guess that you will be the one, if any to defeat your own flesh and blood...as it all should be. Oh! I have a gift for you Baki."

The son of the Ogre looks at Kaku and waits until Baki is about to speak Kaku finaly lets his words out, looking at Doppo Orochi. "I have been helping your son, Doppo, in the fusion of the five hundred years of Karate and the four thousand years of Chinese martial arts."

"You mean I have been helping him in the fusion, Kaku."

Another Familiar face emerges from the shadows, Retsu Kaioh. The Kempo Karate master walks out next to the old man. Kaku chuckles, "Yes i guess you are the one helping him to fuse the knowledge...but i am the one training his body to understand the pure art of my Xiao-lee style...."

Baki looks back and forth from Retsu and Kaku. He listens and then smiles and places his hands into the pockets of some pants he had just gotten on. "So Katsumi is getting top quality training now, huh?" Retsu Kaioh looks at Baki with a smile.

"Yes, Katsumi will be a great challenge...to you."

Baki's eye brows went up slighty, "What do you mean, for me?" Baki took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms, as if to expect some kind of joke or prank.

"Katsumi is training to defeat you...then Yujiro."

Baki closes his eyes ans smiles, he slowly begins to walk away. "Ironic...to fight my father, my last fight in the underground arena...I have to fight everyone I already have, and haven't yet...I must achive the one thing he has, to become his true equal..."

Baki looked around, seeing the empty hallway leading to the back area where the fighters wait and the way to the arena. "This fight will be war..." Baki threw his right hand out so quickly that the air around his fist nearly turned to fire...

---

I know the first chapter is short as hell, but its more like a intro, a proluge if you will...plus I'm working on the rest with difficulty. =P


	2. The Streets

I do **NOT **own Baki the Grappler, or anything related to this awsome anime, The other characters that make apperences belong to Capcom, Street fighter and every other one I can think of...

Story insipired by the stong : Indestructable by Disturbed

Requested by : Dune7

* * *

"Kitazawa...is the first on my list..."

Baki walked along the streets he had as a kid, he remembered the first major battle he had...it had set him on the path to who he was today. Baki entered a club, there was dancing, loud music and many, many people. Baki looked from right to left, front to back he was looking for the street thug from his old school, the one that gathered up his gang members to fight baki nearly seven years ago.

Baki looked for almost a half hour, he was walking across the dance floor when a beautiful woman started to dance close to him.

"Your cute...and you look strong."

"I'm looking for Kitazawa..."

"Oh, right this way big boy."

The woman winked at him and Baki was lead through the crowd. The music started to die down when Baki was lead through a side door to the alley between buildings. Baki saw a dimly lit part of the ally, the woman lead him towards the dim light. "Come on Kitazawa...let us join your group, please!"

Kitazawa's back was turned from Baki and he was dealing with two other guys. "No way, beat it!" The woman spoke, but Kitazawa stayed turned from Baki. "Kitazawa, I've found somone he looks strong, he might be good for your group." The gang leader cracked his neck and smiled "Really...I'll give him...a..."

Baki saw Kitazawa quickly turn around ready for a over handed right, "LITTLE TEST--AHHH!!? BAKI HANMA!!?"

---

Skydum looks at Yujiro, sitting next to him in the helicopter. He remembers Baki's mother, all his friends and he finaly askes Yujiro...

"What do you want with Baki? Why do you have to fight to kill your own son?"

Yujiro looks at Skydum with a pissed off deminer but then smiles.

"Skydum...Have you ever wanted something so bad that you wish it would never end?"

The military man nods "Yes I'd like peace that never ends."

Yujiro grins "I want a Battle that never ends...endless battle."

Skydum looks sceptical but with the face Yujiro gives him he can't help but know it's the truth...

--

Kitazawa cowered in fear of Baki, when the kid took a step towards him Kitazawa took six steps back. "Wha-wha-wha-what d-d-d-do y-y-ou w-want H-h-hamna?"

Baki chuckled as Kitazawa showed his true face. "You truly are all talk and no bite...listen, I need a favor."

Kitazawa looked, eyes blinking at Baki "A favor? From me?"

Baki frowned at his stupiditity. "No, from your mom."

The gang leader would normally beat the nine hells out of someone had they insulted him like Hanma had, but he was deadly frightened of Baki and took it with a smile. "S-s-s-o w-what d-do you want?"

"I want you to Gather up all the thugs you know...You brought one hundred when I was a kid...now I want ten times as many, bring one thousand thungswho think they are ten feet tall and bullet proof. Kitazawa saw Baki was for real and looked unsure.

"I don't know Baki...when do you want them?"

"By the end of the week...."

"Hmm...Baki that might not be enough time..."

Baki stomps down, "Just do it!!!!"

Baki's voice was different for a moment, he looked around, he heared his father. The young man looked for a few more seconds then shrugged it off, "Just do it...get at least half...."

Baki walked away, he didn't know if he should smile or be worried, "I'm fighting to beat my father...not be my father..."

---

A week passes...

Baki walked down the same street that he did to confront The one hundred thugs nearly seven years ago, but this time it was different, he started to see many many more people then last time. The amount of people clustered up were not as he had hoped but there were enough to bring a small smile to his face, and then he heared a familiar voice in the same tone using the same phrase.

"Baki! You afraid to bring it over that fence!?"

Baki Hanma turned his head left and right, looking over the thugs that were bunched together, his mind went into overdrive and he counted the amount of people there. Kitazawa saw Baki jump clear over the fence and charge like before when he was thirteen years old, but he stopped ten feet from the large mob. "Hmm...so Kitazawa you brought, lets see...one, two,three, four....four hundred and eight six?" The group holding weapons lowers them slightly.

"How does he know how many of us are here?"

Kitazawa is stunned, "He...he counted all of us...how...?"

Baki shook his head, "Let the training begin."

Kitazawa didn't see it coming, Baki's foot went straight into his guy, knocking him out cold. "Liver shot." Baki calculated every blow he was going to make. Three thugs charged him. Baki ducked the one who swung a bat, he back handed the one with the brass knuckles. Baki dropped low to the ground and swiped the feet out from under of the other one. Baki then jumped and kicked the one holding the bat and saw the rest of the group charge him. Baki then proceeded to fight the same way he did against the one hundred thugs like before. The group's number started to dwindle and Baki knew that they knew.

Baki noticed that he had taken out over two hundred of there group and he smiled "Doubled my original goal..."

Baki stood up straight and chuckled "I'll give you guys a five minute brake..."

Two minutes into the brake Baki holds his hands into his pockets and watches the Gang plot something...

Four minutes pass and he pulls out a coke bottle, he takes the cap off and shakes the bottle with his tumb in the top and lets the soda to fiz out and he drinks the rest. "Ahh, thats some good stuff..." Baki looks at a thug and says "Hey would you happen to know if five minute have passed?" The thug nodded and Baki then charged, he took out the rest of the gang with ease. Baki planed his foot into the last members face and looked at Kitazawa. "that's all you could do...?" Kitazawa fall on his ass and was fearful and was scared out of his mind...

Baki walked away, unimpressed and unsatisfied at the so called challenge.

Baki stops and turns his head, he sees a shadow moving around sixty feet from him. "Another one of your thugs?"

Kitazawa shakes his head "No, I used a favor card and had him come here just for you Baki."

A large hulking man, larger then Yujiro lumbers out of the shadows, he had a eye patch on, wore traditional Muay Thai kickboxing shorts, he had a very defined physique and had a scar on his chest. "So what is your name, big guy?" Baki looked at him with a dead on look, like he was staring at Yujiro.

"Sagat."

Baki knew this fight would not be so easy as the thugs were...


	3. Sagat

I do **NOT **own Baki the Grappler, or anything related to this awsome anime, The other characters that make apperences belong to Capcom, Street fighter and every other one I can think of...

Story insipired by the stong : Indestructable by Disturbed

Requested by : Dune7

_Italic = _Thoughts

Note : Any Promotion I may mention is not owned by me in any shape or form.

* * *

Sagat, as the giant man called himself wore tape on his fists and shins. He had a clean shaved head, a eye patch over his right eye and a very large scar going down his chest. Baki estimated a height and came to the conclusion that Sagat was over seven feet tall and maybe around three hundred and forty pounds. Baki and Sagat started to circle one another and Baki, standing around five foot ten was at a serious reach disadvantage.

Sagat threw a flurry of left and right Jabs, Baki caught a lot of them in a cut hand block and was backing up, He felt his back against the steel of the fence and he was caught with a kick to the inside of his thigh. Baki's knee almost buckled under the sheer force of the blow. _"This guys as strong as Jack!" _Baki took a few of Sagat's jabs and threw a fw of his own, driving Sagat back a small ways to give Baki some room to move and think.

Sagat's leg same up and Baki thought it was a low kick and guarded against it but the kick was pulled up at the last moment and landed around Baki's ribs. "Ahh!" Baki felt a cracked rib under his skin. _"What the hell? This guy is a damn beast! even the convicts were not THIS powerful."_Baki begain to lightly hop backwards a bit, Sagat followed him and threw a high kick, missing Baki's head by a few inches. Sagat moced with his own kick and set up a spinning back kick. _"Bingo!" _

Baki spun around and countered the spinnign back kick with a downwards elbow. The tip of his elbow nearly periced the fleash of Sagat's foot and made the large man jump back and fal to the ground holding his foot. "Aurghh!!" Baki smiled and motioned for him to get up. "Come on! Get up! I haven't had a good fight like this sense Hanayama!" Sagat got to his feet and started to walk around Baki in a circle again, Baki noticed that he favored his left leg. Baki ran at him and started to exchange blows with him, Baki was knocked back with a straight right hand, but he fell over and landed his whole body onto Sagat's leg and knocked him down.

Sagat rolled from Baki but still limped on his left foot. "_Urggh...damn this kid, he is tougher then Ryu!"_

Baki lightly bounced on his feet, like a boxer, he took a stance that he usaly took, Sagat took the stance of a Kick boxer.

--

On the other side of the world....

"There he is! the WAMMA champion of the world Fedor Emelianenko!!!"

"And the challenger, Josh "The baby face assasin" Barnett!"

Yujiro Hanma, the King stood in the noise bleed section of the arena for a promotion called "Affliction" He watched as The fan voted 'pound-for-pound' best fighter on the planet fought the number one contender for the title. Josh barnett controlled Fedor on the ground for a little while, but the Russian fighter pulled Barnett over in a sweap and mounted the lerge man, he stayed in control until Fedor was voted the winner by three judges.

Yujiro looked disgusted by the match.

"Those fools...This Fedor is a joke...He fights nobodys and he is given a championship that no one had had previously and he is called the best..."

Yujiro walks down the steps and heads for the locker room area...

---

Sagat throws a kick to Baki, who drives his elbow into the man's foot, he pulled his foot back and hobbled lightly and throw a right hook at Baki, who dodged it and set Sagat up for the Sonic Fist. Sagat looked around but Baki was behind him, "Thanks for the fight!" Baki's fist flew with such force and speed that the sound of small sonic shocks tore through the air and Sagat's cries of pain also did. Baki's last Punch had a small bit of steam rise of his knuckles and made the young warrior smile lightly.

Sagat walked forward a small bit then dropped to his knees and lowered his head and did not move.

Baki waited for Sagat to come to, a hour after Baki's final blow and Sagat awakened with a small bit of blood coming from the kick boxer's mouth. "huh? What happened?" Baki chuckled and sat down near Sagat. Baki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You fought a good fight, but I was far ahead of you."

Sagat grinned his teeth but searched his soul an knew Baki was right.

"I came here...to defeat you."

"That is kind of obvious, ya know."

"No." Sagat shook his head.

"No, I cam here to beat you...so I could beat another."

"Is his name Yujiro Hanma?"

Baki was expecting him to agree but was dumbfounded when he heared the name.

"No, it is Ryu..."


	4. Strange man

I do **NOT **own Baki the Grappler, or anything related to this awesome anime, The other characters that make appearances belong to Capcom, Street fighter and every other one I can think of...

Story inspired by the song : Indestructible by Disturbed

Requested by : Dune7

_Italic = _Thoughts

Note : Any Promotion I may mention is not owned by me in any shape or form.

* * *

Baki's face shown a sort of confusion and mysterious wonder. _"Who is this Ryu? how does he compare to my father? Where is he?"_Baki's thoughts ceased when Sagat charged the young grappler once more. Baki dodged the powerful kick boxer landed most of his blows, Baki countered most of them with well timed blocks. Sagat grabbed Baki by his hair and forced his head down and his knee up into the boy's head.

Sagat saw Baki take the blow and roll away a bit.

What happened next was something even Baki never seen, even from Yujiro...

---

Yujiro walked slowly down a hallway and turned his head noticing a sign on the door saying "Fedor Emelianenko". Yujiro's lips curled into a sinister grin. "A hollow Champion...his time as run out, time to expose him..." Yujiro forced the door open by gripping the handle braking the insides of the handle and opens the door. Three large men immediately stand and show hostility to Yujiro.

"Who are you?"

The largest man standing at 6'4 255lbs walked up to Yujiro and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you've wondered into the wrong--" Yujiro's right foot swung up and planted the heel into the man's chin lifting the large body guards head into the ceiling. The other two grabbed a hold on Yujiro Hanma and tryed to push him against the wall, but the Ogre broke both of their arms with swift blows.

Fedor rose from the corner of his room and looked at Yujiro, no fear on his face or in his eyes, he spoke Russian but Yujiro understood what he said.

"You come in uninvited and provoke me, what is your name snake?"

Yujiro chuckled at that last remark "Haha...that last name would do quite nicely...I am Yujiro."

Fedor looked Yujiro up and down. "You want to fight me? I am the best, no man has or can beat me. I am the world champion." Yujiro shook his head. "Your just talking right now, a warrior's fight is never ending, you only fight in the ring, a true fighter fights when ever the chance occurs..."

Fedor cocked a fist back quickly, "Like now!?" Yujiro caught the blow with little ease. Fedor went for a round house kick. The kick landed but had no effect on the man. "Your body control is avenge at the best but your punches and kick are weak and laughable." Fedor dropped down and rolled into a Knee Bar on Yujiro who still stood tall not being taken down with the move.

"Hahahaha, you think a puny attempt to brake a leg that has never been taken down will save your silly record?" Yujiro lifted Fedor, who weight exactly two hundred and thirty pounds clean over his head and axe kicked Fedor into the ground, blood shot out of the champion's mouth and he laid there still as can be...

---

Sagat curled his fingers and placed his hands close together, bits of electricity flowed from one hand to the other and suddenly a bright yellow light formed and shot towards Baki. The young grappler barley dodged the force and tumbled out of the way, he felt like he was fighting Yujiro and he was thirteen again. "No!!" Baki rushed Sagat and threw a hay maker that landed but Sagat threw a knee into Baki's gut, making him nearly topple over.

Baki grabbed at his gut and hopped away. "This guy is powerful...but if I can't defeat him....my father will cream me....I have to beat him to find the last peice to my father's power..."

A lone person stood across the street to the little park area the Sagat and Baki fought, the person was covered in a hood and only one eye shown and that eye was glowing.

"Applicante : Baki Hanma "

"Martial Ability shown : expert"

"Raw Power shown : Exceptional"

"Fight Potential : Unknown"

Baki Hanma placed his hands up to fight once more. Sagat threw a left high kick but Baki ducked under and threw a spinning back kick and knocked Sagat down. The large man hit the floor and felt blood run down the front of his face. Sagat grabbed Baki and threw him into the ground. The young man rolled with it and jumped back at Sagat with a double spinning roundhouse kick. Sagat fell down on his back teeth knocked out he felt blood rush from his head to his mouth.

A few hundred feet away the man stood covered in a hood was a android that was operated by Shadow law, a car sped down the street and a moment later it was gone...


	5. Tokyo Hotel

I do **NOT **own Baki the Grappler, or anything related to this awesome anime, The other characters that make appearances belong to Capcom, Street fighter and every other one I can think of...

Story inspired by the song : Indestructible by Disturbed

Requested by : Dune7

_Italic = _Thoughts

Note : Any Promotion I may mention is not owned by me in any shape or form.

* * *

Sagat layed on the ground facing upwards. Baki shook his head in disappointment. The young grappler walked away looking at his hands, they were slightly bruised but were fine none the less.

_"He was strong...I used maybe 20% of my skills when he came back full force...what was that bright light he used?"_

Baki looked up at the sky, the sun was rising soon. "I'm gonna go pay that old man Doppo a visit."

The young grappler slowly walked away and out of sight.

Sagat came to his senses a few minutes later, looking around his anger supsided when he looked up and a silent helicopter hovered over him. The symbol of a winged skull with a lightning bolt forming a large 's' etched onto its forehead on the side of the chopper was visible. A rope latter fell to his feet and Sagat reluctantly climbed up it into the chopper. Sagat was met by a man inside the chopper with a cap with the same symbol as the chopper's side leered at him.

"Sagat, you fool! I told you to go after Ryu! You shame the name of Shadow Law with this loss to a boy! A BOY!!!"

"Master Bison...I can expla-"

"You dishonor me!"

"I was told this boy had strength never seen before...I thought if i could defeat him I could finally defeat Ryu..."

"...was a droid there to witness the so-called boy of wonder beat you?"

".....I....I....Don't know..."

"There better be Sagat...for your sake."

"Master...you should of seen this boy...he defeated me faster then Ryu! it was amazing..."

If Bison's face could grow any stonier it could have killed someone, "I've never seen you so astonished at a loss Sagat...who informed you of this..." Bison looked at Sagat for the name of the boy.

"Baki, master."

"...Baki?....who informed you of him?"

Sagat's brow began to sweat and he became almost frightened of the question, "I do not know sir...he...he told me as if it were a normal day thing, like it was common knowledge like telling someone what time it was..."

Bison shook his head, "Nonsense...take me to this 'informant'."

Sagat nodded, "He is staying at the Tokyo Gaza strip hotel four miles from here.

Bison directed the pilot to the Hotel.

--

Slightly bruised and having a small bit of blood dried on his lower lip, Baki walked down the street, making some people stare at the boy. Baki smiled lightly as he walked a small ways around the town to his friend Doppo Orochi's home. Baki walked to the sliding door of the home and was about to knock but paused.

"...It is pretty late out...Doppo might not-"

The door slid open and Doppo stood in front of Baki a smile on his aged face.

"Baki! good to see you boy, how is your training going?"

Baki smiled and was let in by Doppo, Baki was always amazed at how great Doppo was to him. The Young Grappler had always felt that Doppo was a father figure to him, one he was proud to have, Yujiro had tarnished his image with Baki long ago. Baki noticed that Doppo had two cups out and a small kettle of warm tea. "Knew I was coming Doppo?"

The old man smiled and said "No...just hoped some company would stop by..."

After a few moments of silence and enough time to pour the tea and have a sip Baki asked, "How is your training going Doppo?"

"It is going rather smoothly...how about yours?....did you find what Yujiro said you lacked?"

Baki set the cup down and looked into the container with the small bit of tea, he smiled and said "No...not yet...He talks to me in riddles now, not like him...and giving me a year for more training? whats up with that?"

Doppo hummed a bit and nodded at Baki. "Well he is your father, if you can find the piece that you lack I am sure you will be able to do what has never been done, defeat Yujiro Hanma in hand-to-hand combat..."

Baki closed his eyes and breathed slightly heavy, "I hope you are right..."

Doppo drank the rest of his tea and said "You may stay here with me and train with me for a while if you wish...."

Baki smiled and accepted Doppo's proposal.

"Oh Baki, I saw your father here in Tokyo."

Baki looked surprised, "I'd figure he was in America or out in the wild...were did you see him?"

Doppo got up and motioned for Baki to follow him to a spare room, "At the Tokyo Gaza strip hotel..."

---

In the suite of the Tokyo Hotel a near nude Yujiro sat, his legs spread out in a very uncomfortable looking double leg split position. A smoke on his lips, Yujiro watched t.v with his arms folded into his chest, his only clothing was a very small speedo like underwear. Having sat in that position for over a hour Yujiro leaped up and landed on his feet.

Grabbing his clothes Yujiro dawned his crimson red outfit and he wandered over to his fridge in the suite and he rummaged through it and pulled out a classic coke-a-cola, glass bottle. Yujiro knife edge chopped the top of the bottle and made a perfect slice on the top of the bottle and poured a bit of the liquid down his throat.

Yujiro stopped gulping down his drink he turned his attention out the window of his suite he noticed a silent black helicopter with a lighting bolt through a skull approach...


	6. Face off

I do **NOT **own Baki the Grappler, or anything related to this awesome anime, The other characters that make appearances belong to Capcom, Street fighter and every other one I can think of...

Story inspired by the song : Indestructible by Disturbed

Requested by : Dune7

_Italic = _Thoughts

Note : Any Promotion I may mention is not owned by me in any shape or form.

* * *

The Helicopter hovered just outside Yujiro's window. The Ogre stood there and watched as it's side came very close to the window and a door slid open. Inside he saw three men, a Kick boxer, a normal Boxer and a man in a military uniform. The Boxer and Kick boxer leaped out of the aircraft and shattered the window and landed in front of Yujiro, who had finished his glass and crushed the bottle in his hand. The Boxer was very large and had quite large hands, the kick boxer looked wounded and would not put up a fairly good challenge in Yujiro's eyes.

The boxer seemed like he was sizing up Yujiro, looking the Ogre up and down and rolling his shoulders. Yujiro did not like being stared at let alone have a stare down with someone he knows is not worthy of being labeled a warrior, it boiled his blood. "What do you morons want?" Yujiro noticed the kick boxer and remembered him, "So...you fought Baki I assume." Sagat's upper lip slightly twitched being reminded of the loss to a boy.

Bison walked up to Yujiro with a smile, Yujiro was a few inches taller then Bison but their eyes met, Yujiro found it odd that Bison's eyes nearly lacked pupils. "Is there a reason you are invading my 'personal' space asshole?"

Bison merly chuckled at Yujiro's insult, "Oh my good man, don't insult me." Bison's right hand flickered slightly with his self proclaimed 'phyco energy' and went for Yujiro's throat.

The Ogre beat Bison to the punch, Yujiro grabbed and held on bison only by the nose. His index and middle finger acted like a pair of pliers squeezing Bison's nose. Yujiro pulled the muscular man towards him and said "Your to slow."

---

Baki sat in the room that Doppo had alowed him to stay in, the young man sat in a meditative state. Baki felt a strange energy coming a few miles away. Baki's eues shot open and he dashed from his room, Doppo was outside his room looking conserned, "Baki, you felt it too?"

The boy nodded and they both ran out the DoJo in their respective GIs, The ran as fast as they coul to the Tokyo Hotel just a few miles away...

--

Bison's eyes grew cold and Yujiro just smiled lightly. The big boxer rushed at Yujiro and threw combos at him, all which missed their target. Yujiro chuckled and said "Just like Olam McGregor..." Yujiro threw a swift uppercut that landed perfectly and knocked the boxer clean out. Sagat jumped at Yujiro and actualy landed a low leg kick but Yujiro lifted his opposite leg above his head and landed a axe kick to Sagat's forehead.

The boxer stirred for a moment and opend his eyes, his jaw was cracked down the middle and blood rushed from his lips. Bison felt his nose with his index finger and pulled it away, seeing blood, his eyes shown with phsyco power and he shouted at the boxer to get to his feet, "Balrog!! Stand and fight!!"

--

Baki and Doppo were half a mile from the Hotel and could see it in the distance. Baki noticed a military truck pulling up close by, four people jumped out and ran into the building. When Baki and Doppo got to the front doors he saw a amaerican man, very huge with the true definition of a flat top, a man with a white GI on and a red headband on his head. Another man with a smiliar GI but it was red with long orange hair. Baki noticed the final person, a woman with her hair in two buns and rather large breasts.

Baki felt distracted for a moment but then followed them as the four dashed up stairs.

"Oh I hope they arn't going after Yujiro..."

Baki ran with all his might and speed and caught up to the four people and started running past them, the one with the flat top said, "Hey kid!" Baki continued to the top floor towards his father...

----

I'm sorry this chapter is rather short, Things are going on that I don't know when I'll post the next chapter so I posted what I had...I'm still continuing the story I just don't know when I will...


	7. Stepping In

I do **NOT **own Baki the Grappler, or anything related to this awesome anime, The other characters that make appearances belong to Capcom, Street fighter and every other one I can think of...

Story inspired by the song : Indestructible by Disturbed

Requested by : Dune7

_Italic = _Thoughts

Note : Any Promotion I may mention is not owned by me in any shape or form.

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs, Baki leaps forward and kicks the double doors leading into his father's suite completley open. Baki was met with a set of ghastly white colored eyes. Bison turned his attention to Baki and then soon his eyes widened as Ryu, Ken Master, Guile and Chun Li all stopped behind the boy.

"Sagat! Balrog! Zangief! Vega!"

Bison's hands crackled with his dark purple 'phsyco powers' and Sagat and Balrog's eyes lit with the energy. Vega and Zangief leaped out of the helicopter. Sagat went after Ryu, Balrog went after Ken, Vega went after Chun Li and Zangief went after Guile.

A huge rumble started. Sagat and Ryu traded blows, Ken was dodging strikes from Balrog. Zangief was trying to grapple with Guile, who was countering with boxing combinations. Vega slashed at Li with his claw set and was repetetly kicked in the chest. Baki watches but then turns to Bison who was in a fighting stance looking at Yujiro.

"Now my good man, do you want to tase my Phsyco powers first hand!?"

Yujiro smiled, chuckling he stated, "Good, your full of hate, you have one peice that is part of the puzzle..."

Baki took this statement in but was stopped in his thinking when his father shouted his name, "BAKI!!?"

Yujiro took his eyes off of Bison and looked rather pissed off, "What are you doing here boy!?"

Bison turned and looked at the boy. "That is baki??"

Yujiro nodded and said "He is...was, my son."

Ryu was grappled by Sagat in a single Muay Thai clinch and was getting repeated knees to the gut and chest. After the sixth knee Ryu stepped on the knee and drove his fist into Sagat's cheek, "Shoryuken!!!" Ryu twisted in the air and floated down lightly Sagat remained motionless on the ground. Ken ducked one of the boxer's hooks and threw a let high kick that landed then hit a upper cut that knocked the man down for the count.

Guile was in a Greco-Roman knuckle lock with the large Russian and both were equal. Guile pushed back as he was also pushed back and had some distance, The large Russian charged but was knocked back by a huge bolt of force, "Sonic BOOM!!"

Chun Li was the only one seemingly having a harder time, Vega had managed to created a cut in her top that slid down her front, revealing a lot of cleavage on her part. Chun Li was bleeding slightly from the neck, a strong hand lightly was placed on her shoulder she turned and saw a smile on a very well toned old man.

"Oh I just hate seeing a young lady having to fight alone against a coward..."

It was Doppo Orochi.

Vega pulled his mask from his face, showing off slightly bruised boyish good looks. "And who might you be old timer? come to steal my lovely prize away from the beautiful vega?" Doppo placed his hands up in his shinshinkai Karate stance and stared into Vega with a stony expression. Vega licked at his blades, tasting Li's blood. "Tasty..."

Vega was looking at Chung Li, her top barley holding up, her large set of large breasts almost fell out for all to see, but Chung Li did not care, still in her fighting stance, she addressed Doppo, "Excuse me sir, but this is a Interpol mission, I cannot allow you to interfere."

Doppo turned his head, looking at the young woman, "Mabye you should find yourself some different clothes...your just about to burst out of your clothes..." Vega quickly leaped throught the air with his right leg extended towards Doppo, throwing a flying kick. Doppo quickly dodged, but was barly clipped in the shoulder with the tip of Vega's foot. Chun Li had missed it, she looked down at her top, it was shredded, her breasts were half way exposed, her hands still could not help her situation.

Doppo used his left hand to chop downwards into Vega's shin boone, the sound of the bone snapping filled the room. Vega's mouth opened wide as his high pitched wailes came from his voice box.

"Aghhhhhh!! AHHHHH!"

Doppo looked from vega to his hand, still in chop form, "Damn boy, you are not one for conditioning are you?"

Vega kicked with his other movable leg, but Doppo caught it and proceeded to placed his foot into a ankle lock and snapped that ankle as well. Trying to kick and scream, Vega looked like a retarded fish trying to throw a temper tantrum, Vega was in a serious amount of pain. "AHHHHHH! You bastard!!!"

Doppo stood over Vega and drove his fist into the man's face, stopping the painful cries of Vega.

Baki stood in his Father's fighting stance with his hands raised over his head, the inner part of his arms facing Bison. Yujiro leaned with his back against the wall, both hands in his pockets, _"Baki...do you truly know the limits of your strength...do you believe their is a limit? Show me that you are my son..."_

Baki charged at Bison, but then slowed to a nice walk withing a few feet of the strange eyed man. Bison, with his arms folded smiled as Baki stood in his personal space and chuckled, "Whats wrong boy? you don't look much like a fighter." Baki smiled and lifted his right leg up, in a fashion similar to his father. Bison said with sarcasm, "Oh, flexible, I am impressed boy."

Baki threw the kick down with tremendous force, but his nothing but air. Bison shifted around the room, via Physco Power, much to Baki's ignorance. Yujiro followed Bison with some trouble, Yujiro would not admit to such a thing though. Baki looked around the room, he saw the image of Bison shifting around the room, but the man was gliding on air it seemed.

five years ago Baki would not of believed it was possible, but then he would have also not of believed the strenght and fighting power of his father as well. The image of Bison stopped in front of Baki and Bison proceeded to mock Baki, "You were going to hit me so hit me!" Baki throw a left hook that still missed Bison, this time by just inches. Bison slid to the left, barly dodging the strike.

Baki was growing aggitated and threw a right uppercut, Bison did not dodge the blow he just blocked it with his elbow, Bison did not anticipated the strenght of the boy, but he did stop the blow. "My, my, young fellow, you are quite strong...mabye stronger then someone I have been after..."

Bison shot Ryu a look and turned back to Baki, who had already thrown a spinning heel kick that landed on Bison's chin. The blow sent Bison spinning in a 180 degree angle. Anger seeped into Bison's mind, "Grrr...Boy!" Bison swiftly grabbed Baki by the throat, a large purple blast of strange energy that took the form of purple electricity shocked all of Baki's body, making the young man scream out in pain like never before.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

The sound of Baki in agony would usualy make Yujiro's day, but this sound made even Yujiro conserned, it was the sound of death on the battle field and Yujiro knew all about death on a battle field. Baki's body went limp and his eyes shut. Yujiro closed his eyes, in his mind Baki would not die unless it was by his own hands...


	8. Backing off

**I do not own Baki the Grappler, Son of Ogre, etc.**

**

* * *

**

Yujiro Hanma, felt Baki's body fall to the floor. The thud sound that it made was familiar to the sadistic father of Baki. Yujiro knew this was the closest Baki ever was to death, more then Yujiro had placed him. "Stupid fool..." The beast of the man, Yujiro walked with a slow stride, the small taps of his feet guided Bison's vision towards his next opponent.

Yujiro stood firm, as did Bison, both stared at each other, a figurative black cloud and heat warped in between the two. Ryu and Ken leaped in and pulled Baki out of the area, keeping him from gaining further harm. Bison had started to glow with a strange purple energy and bared his teeth, slightly bucking his knees to a crouch and placed his arms out, fists clenched. "Show me what you can do, You got me when I let m guard down...I am fully prepared..."

Yujiro smiled and raised his hands above his head, his serious stance. Bison floated on air quickly and landed a low kick to Yujiro's leg. The blow kicked the leg out and Yujiro took at knee. Bison flowed with a rising knee, but Yujiro hooked his arms around the leg of Bison and shoved it back towards the floor, Bison's foot went into the floor.

Ryu noticed Bison's foot was stuck in the floor and was overly impressed with Yujiro's skill and power. The King sweeps his foot out against Bison's leg and broke Shadowlaw's leader's ankle bone. This was the first time Ryu heard Bison's voice get high pitch and in pain. "BWAAAAGH!!" Yujiro shook his head and rolled back, then got back up, "Pathetic..."

Bison pulled his foot out of the ground and hopped lightly. Ryu and Ken Masters were dumbfounded. "How could Bison be this mismatched?"

Yujiro's smile and slow walked towards his opponent stopped immediately as Bison began a small and slow laugh that began to grow. This brought back Yujiro's scornful look and his hands at his side. "You must be quite a fool....a dislocated ankle is not something to be a comedian about..." Bison's strange eyes shifted to Yujiro and he placed his foot on the ground and floated up in the air. "You can't win Ogre."

Bison shifted around quickly in a mirage styled way. Yujiro's eyes darted around but Bison appeared behind Yujiro and dashed across the floor, his right foot at lead, in a flying kick style and sent Yujiro into the air. Yujiro flipped around, his face contoured with rage and killing in his mind. Yujiro landed as Bison floated across the room and chuckled as he gathered his energy for his best attack against Yujiro.

Ryu and Ken knew what Bison was going to do. "We gotta stop him!" Ryu placed his hands at his side and twisted his body a bit, "Hoooo....." electricity lightly crackled around his body. Yujiro got to his feet as he landed and ripped his own shirt off. "Bison you are a impeccable fool, far more greater then insolent humans...alow me to reveal my greatest gift..." Yujiro turned his back to Bison and lisfted his arms, the face of a demon appearing on Hanma's back.

This visual image stopped Ryu's move and made him freeze with fear. "This...is something like...Akuma..."

Baki's eyes fluttered, the side of his head was resting on Chun Li's breasts. Baki's eyes went wide when he turned towards them and his face went into them and he pulled away. "Oh crap...Doppo, do NOT say a word toKozue!"

Doppo shook his head and made a lock and key motion with his mouth and pointed at Yujiro. Baki looked towards his father and hated himself for the way he fought. "Damn it..."

Bison fley at Bison, yelling "PSHYCO CRUSHER!!!"

Yujiro closed his eyes and raised his arms up high, the demon face on his back seemed as if it were crying. Yujiro stepped back and twisted his body and then thrusted his fist towards Bison, as the two collided.

Yujiro's fist impacted Bison's face and threw the man flying, straight into the wall, blood poured out of Bison's face. "You never fight directly when you know you will lose!!"

Yujiro turned to the now conscious Baki. "You!" The Father leaped towards Baki and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, "You challenge me to battle and nearly a month into your training you nearly lose!!!!!?"

Choking on his lack of air, Baki struggled to pry himself from the death clutch of his deranged father. Ryu had enough, "Hey! he's just a kid!" The martial art's master jumped towards the monster and threw a strong high kick. Yujiro dropped Baki and lifted his arm up and blocked the blow with little effort. "Wha-?" Ryu then leaped back up after landing and tryed his whirl-wind spinning heel kick, but the blows were dodged by Yujiro.

"You people...your not worth the effort to battle."

With that said Yujiro looked back at his son and then shook his head and walked away. "Baki...you are getting stronger...I felt your grasp this time..."


End file.
